


What If We Never Met?

by DandelionDrabbles (AnonymousDandelion)



Series: Dialogue Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Overthinks (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Friendship/Love, M/M, Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens), crowley calms him down, soulmates dialogue prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDandelion/pseuds/DandelionDrabbles
Summary: "I’m just thinking.” Aziraphale lets out a breath, the thing troubling him slotting into place. “If we hadn’t met in Eden, would we… would we be friends?”(Soulmates dialogue prompt fill #1.)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Dialogue Prompt Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996120
Comments: 14
Kudos: 83
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	What If We Never Met?

**Author's Note:**

> See prompt in end notes.
> 
> Also, my first idea based on this prompt turned into a longer oneshot in outsider POV (St. James Park secret agent POV, to be precise), which I have now posted as a standalone work under my main pseud — so check out [Secret Agent Aviva: or, Operation Tartan, Sunglasses, and Hug](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377143) if you're interested in that!

“Do you ever think about Eden?” Aziraphale asks abruptly.

“Sure.” Crowley shrugs. “Memorable day, that was. Why?”

“I’m just… thinking.”

“About what?” Crowley prompts. “And don’t say ‘Eden.’”

Aziraphale (who was about to say exactly that) shakes his head. “You started our conversation, remember?”

“‘Lead balloon,’” Crowley quotes. “ _Duh_ , I remember.”

“Right. And…”

"What?”

Aziraphale isn’t sure _what_ he’s thinking, but he knows it’s bothering him. “Well… what if you hadn’t? Or you’d gone to another guardian — Uriel, say.”

Crowley tilts his head. “I’d have gotten bored,” he offers. “And a bad smiting, knowing Uriel.” He considers. “Satan wouldn’t’ve been thrilled, but I had enough clout in Hell after Eden, would’ve gotten by. And we didn’t have paperwork yet, so filing for recorporation would’ve been fine.”

“That’s not what I mean,” Aziraphale says.

“No?” Crowley looks closer at the angel, perhaps catching something in his tone.

“Though I’m glad you weren’t discorporated, of course. But… I’m just thinking.” Aziraphale lets out a breath, the thing troubling him slotting into place. “If we hadn’t met then, would we… would we be friends?”

“Would we be _friends_?” the demon echoes.

“What if we weren’t?” Aziraphale _knows_ this is just a “what if,” a thought experiment — but now he’s put his finger on the thought, his voice is rising. “If we didn’t talk in Eden, and then we weren’t friends, and we didn’t have the Arrangement, and we didn’t stop Armageddon, and we didn’t…”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Crowley holds up his hands, palms out. “I’d say it was a matter of time before we got together. Listen, we talked five minutes and you were already being an umbrella — you think we’d have spent six bloody millennia on the same planet without noticing we’d get along better without discorporating each other every other century? You really think we wouldn’t have come to an Arrangement, even without Eden?”

“...No, actually.” Put that way, the worry does seem ludicrous. And really, Aziraphale realizes now, the reason it distressed him so much is that he _can’t_ imagine not having Crowley’s friendship.

It _feels_ right. Therefore, Crowley must _be_ right: It was only a matter of time.

When Aziraphale says as much, Crowley looks almost as relieved as Aziraphale feels.

Was it fate that brought them together? Ineffability? Laws of nature? Luck?

On further consideration, Aziraphale decides it isn’t important, after all. They _are_ friends. That’s what matters.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "It was a matter of time before we got together."
> 
> Thank you for reading, and for any kudos and/or comments you may see fit to leave! Take care.


End file.
